


Not to Be…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Not to Be…, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has second thoughts…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not to Be…

Title: Not To Be …  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Justin has second thoughts…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Not to Be…**

I wear my promise to him on my left finger, but not in my heart. I wish I could make myself feel about him the way I feel about the one I really love. How did it get so complicated? Isn’t this everything I always said I wanted? Romance, fidelity… Oh God, I feel sick.

“Justin, honey, you only have a few minutes. Are you alright?” I can’t do this… I don’t love him… I go outside for air just as Brian pulls up in the ‘vettte. I jump in; he drives off into the future I’m meant to have.


End file.
